User talk:Grob39
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Wild Horses page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Trivia Hello. I'm glad you found that little titbit of information interesting, but I'm afraid you don't understand what the trivia section is for. It is not entirely made up of fun little facts. The things that are placed there are supposed to be actual trivia. Take Sean Cobbler for example. In his trivia section, it mentions that he may be a reference to a movie. That is trivia. Saying that a the Double-barreled Shotgun sticks out further than other guns is pointless and just takes up space. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like I don't understand this wikia. I've been here just a wee bit now, made a teensy amount of edits, but I know how it operates. I've deleted enough pointless trivia to know that how far a gun sticks out is unecessary. Thank you. -XHobbes 03:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was not angry, I was annoyed because I felt that you were talking down to me. Also, I do not care what you find "amusing", as it's very hard to go through every page deleting everything deemed stupid. Regarding your post, I was merely cleaning up the page. I know that trivia means things that are unimportant, but how far a gun sticks out goes beyond that. And by a "similar post on another page", do you mean the Sawed-off Shotgun page? That's different. Why? Because it is carried on the back, like a rifle, but held like a pistol. It doesn't mention in the trivia section that it sticks out the least. If it doesn't mention that there, why should it be said that the Double-barrel sticks out the most? Look, I think I made it clear in my first post that I have deleted (added some, too) enough trivia and unecessary edits to know what should stay and what should go. Given a matter of time, someone else would've removed it, and I thought better sooner than later. I can understand why it can be upsetting when your contribution is removed, but that is part of the wiki. It is an encyclopedia, if you will, of the Red Dead world, and all contributions (even those to trivia sections) should have some worth. Now, I am sorry if I'm coming across as offensive, negative, or hostile in any way. I assure you, that is not my goal. You have my dearest apologies. Truly, you do. -XHobbes 04:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Also, I ask that you try to remember that there are thousands of users here. Some stay and some go. Edits can be hard to keep up with, and with a recent argument between some users, the recent edits page has been rather clogged up, making it difficult to find unecessary edits. -XHobbes 04:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Hello. Just so you know, removing content from you talk page is against the rules. You leave them there for reference. You can delete stuff that is vandalism, or put a strike through whatever's not relevant anymore. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 11:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) About your post, I've never seen a horse like that. Black with white hair. If it was black, it may have been the American Standardbred. However, if it was black and white, it may have been the Zebra Donkey. That's a bit of a stretch, but maybe. Those are the only black/white mounts I can think of. I hope this helps. -xHobbes (Talk) 11:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC)